


Becoming Tied

by nazangel



Series: BatLantern Week 2020 [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Other, Talking about getting married, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: Bruce and Hal discuss their upcoming wedding.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & His Kids, Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Series: BatLantern Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651180
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99
Collections: Batlantern Week





	Becoming Tied

"So how are we going to do this wedding?"

Bruce snorted, "That's very vague Jordan. Be a little more specific,"

"Okay. Where? When?"

"I was thinking about the gardens where we had our second anniversary,"

Hal thought about it, "Yeah, that sounds good. When though?"

"You know I can have booked for any time of the year,"

"Yeah I know but I don't want you to disturb anyone else's plans,"

"Well, in that case, I'll just call them and get a list of free days in the next year,"

"No winter dates though," said Hal, curling into Bruce' side

"Noted," said Bruce, giving Hal a kiss on the cheek

"Who do you want to include in the wedding party? Is there a limit to how many people we're gonna have in the wedding party each or we just gonna go for it cause I definitely don't have as many as you"

"Hmm. Who were you thinking of?"

"Barry and Oliver definitely. I don't wanna choose between the two to be my best man so I was thinking about my old flight partner. He's been pretty important in my life,"

"Sounds good,"

"Also," said Hal, "I wanted my brother to walk me down the aisle,"

Bruce frowned and turned to him "You think you're there now?"

Hal nodded, "Yeah. I thought pretty hard about it and we had our issues but he's my brother and we have a hold childhood together. We've definitely gotten much better and if he lets me I would love for his son to be the ring bearer,"

"And Lian can be flower girl,"

Hal grinned, "Jason's gonna be ecstatic,"

"Definitely. I'm going to ask Alfred to walk me down,"

Hal smiled softly, "He's gonna love that, B,"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, definitely," said Hal, squeezing Bruce's hand, "Now about your best man?"

"Not gonna have one," said Bruce

"Then what?"

"I was thinking of asking Barbara to be my best woman,"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah," said Bruce, "And the kids basically consider you a second parent. We could probably divide them between us until it's even. Dick, Tim and Cassandra will probably want to stand beside me but I know Damian and Jason would love to stand beside you. Stephanie's going to walk want to walk down with Tim so she'll probably be on your side too,"

Hal felt his cheeks heat up as his stomach did a funny little swoop. He loved how much Bruce's seemed to love him.

"That would be great though I have to ask, why Barbara?"

Bruce smiled and his eyes seemed to glaze over a little as if he was thinking of long-ago happy memory.

"Did I ever tell you about the first time we met?"

"You said you met at her dad's work,"

"Hah. Yeah, it was a sweet first meeting. So, my teenage years were difficult, to say the least. I spent a lot of them angry and alone and hurting. I think at one point I didn't care about my life much,"

Hal felt a stab in his chest, thinking of a young Bruce hurting and pushing everyone away.

"Anyway, I'm sitting at her dad's desk and she and her mom come over for something. Her parents move away to talk and we're both alone there. I honestly didn't notice here there until she tugged at my sleeve. I look down at her and she gives me this big smile and holds out a bag and says 'You're sad. Have some candy',"

"Oh my god," said Hal, letting out a few chuckles, "That's adorable,"

"Yeah," says Bruce, a soft smile on his face, "She pretty much saved my life you know,"

Hal took Bruce's hand and squeezed, "I think she would love to be your best woman,"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah,"

There was a moment of silence.

"Hey, Hal?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't wait to get married,"

"Me too, Spooky. Me too,"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
